Danaya
Danaya is a character from the Filipino fantasy television series Encantadia and Etheria produced by GMA Network. Danaya is the one of the four elemental Sang'gres and is the keeper of the Jewel of Earth. She later became the queen of Lireo. Filipina actresses Diana Zubiri and Valerie Concepcion played Danaya in the Encantadia TV series and Mulawin the movie, respectively. Robbie Tan of Seiko Films didn't allow his contract star Diana Zubiri to appear as Danaya in Mulawin: The Movie. GMA Network and Regal Films opted to cast Valerie Concepcion as Danaya instead. In the remake version, Danaya will be played by Sanya Lopez. The name Danaya may be a play on "Diana", which is the name of both the actress who originated the role as well as the goddess of the hunt in Roman myth, Diana, who is similarly associated with wild animals and forests. Appearance Danaya has long flowing brown hair and eyes. Most of the color scheme for her outfits is brown. In her princess form, she wears a brown dress which bares a midriff, with yellow accents. She also wears a large crown-like ornament. In her warrior form, she wears brown armor which also bares a midriff with different leave ornaments. She also wears brown fur armwarmers, a belt, and brown boots. She also wields her weapon, the Arnis sticks. Character background Danaya is the daughter of Minea and Enuo. She is a full blooded Diwata. Alena is her real sister while Amihan and Pirena are her half sisters Danaya grows up into a strong-willed, rebellious, albeit militaristic woman with a soft spot for nature. The time came when it was time to change the queen. Minea, after having consulted her advisors, told her daughters to prepare for the test. Pirena later overheard Minea talking with Imaw that she wish either of her three daughters, excempting Pirena, would become queen. She still told some about Pirena's "blood" (she still didn't talk about it clearly and it even mystified wise Imaw) and that she is sorry that Pirena won't be able to fulfill her ambition but Pirena was already gone this time, angry and hurt with questions on her mind. The test for the sister is to fight a cloaked warrior. The goal is to take the "key" the warrior holds. The cloaked figure wear a white cloak with a brown face covering (the attire is, intriguingly, of a common Sapirian warrior) and wears a key as a pendant. Danaya went first and it was her battle that was most difficult (she even stepped on traps). Defeated, she went home sulking. Before dying, Inang Reyna gave Danaya the Brilyante ng Lupa and gave a magical gift to Amihan's daughter, Lira, that she will never be harmed against Pirena's powers. Danaya and Alena went on a journey to Devas after no consent from Amihan to retrieve the Brilyante ng Tubig from Bathala(Pirena disguised herself as Bathala to take the brilyante), by using one of the airships, but was attacked by the Hathors and had to escape and go back to land, Danaya was attacked by Pirena and had to heal herself using Pirena disguised herself as Danaya and making an attempt on Amihan's life, which leads to the real Danaya's exile. At first Amihan won't believe but she would later changed her mind. Pirena's plan would have been foiled when Aquil told Amihan that it was possibly Pirena, remembering an event when someone, disguised as him, entered the treasury and stole the fire gem. However when they looked up Pirena in her room, they found her (whoever it was) peacefully sleeping with her sister Alena. Later on Danaya has been wrongfully banished from Lireo. She then comes upon the Tree of Asnamon, and, seeing Mira open the portal, decides to follow. She lands in Carmen's backyard and first meets Mila, but is soon driven out by Carmen and her stooge. Because she is not familiar with the mortal world and its laws, she strikes people who anger her for whatever reason and thus gets into a couple of run-ins with the police. In the mortal world, she meets another diwata, Muyak (who has been gone for something like 18 years to watch over Mila). At first, Danaya doesn't recognize Muyak, but she soon remembers Muyak and they set off on a quest to find Mila. A bullet wound, a trip to the hospital, and a failed attempt to convince Mila she is a diwata later, they decide to go back to Encantadia but realize that the portal is closed. They are stuck in the mortal world. Later on, Hagorn arrives in the world of the humans. He knocks Mila unconscious. Danaya arrives and asks the Hathors to stop. The Hathors attack Danaya but she fights back and manages to kill them. She sees Mila being carried by Hagorn. Hagorn and Agane orb out. Danaya also orbs out. She appears in front of Muyak and tells her the bad news. Muyak insists that they look for Mila but Danaya said that Muyak should stay and she will look for Mila herself. Danaya was brought to Mila's location. Danaya arrives in a forest. She sees Mila lying on a bench. She walks toward Mila but fire suddenly encircles Mila. Hagorn and Agane orb in. Hagorn raises his sword right in front of Mila. He asked for the Earth Gem in exchange for Mila's life. Danaya was having second thoughts about giving her gem. She summons the Earth Gem but then Avilan glides in and takes the Earth Gem. Right at the moment, Hagorn stabs Mila in the chest. Danaya cries for Mila but Hagorn orbed out. Danaya was unable to come near Mila for she is surrounded by fire. Danaya was beside Mila. She was asking Avilan to return the Earth Gem but nothing happened. She then gathers plant medicines to save Mila's life. Avilan arrives at Avila and tells Dakila and Bagwis that Danaya and Lira are in danger. Meanwhile, butterflies appear where Danaya and Lira are. Danaya begs for Bathala's help. She try to keep the butterflies away from Mila. Dakila and Bagwis were searching for Danaya and Mila. Danaya transfers Mila to get her away from the butterflies. Then there was a sudden gush of wind. Dakila and Bagwis arrive. Danaya runs to them and asks for help. Bagwis carries Mila. In Avila, Mila is getting worse every second. Butterflies suddenly arrive. Dakila tells Danaya that Mila has left them and for Devas. Danaya went to Mila and asked her to wake up. Danaya couldn't accept what happened to her niece. The Mulawins gave tribute to the Sang'gre that has just died. Danaya, grieving, tells Dakila about Mila. She said that her life has been wasted. Dakila tells Danaya that she should be thankful because she got time to spend with her niece. Dakila tells Danaya that there is still another way to bring back Mila's life. Dakila tells Danaya that an encantado named Mercurio might be able to help them. Mercurio is imprisoned in Halconia and is guarded by a Ravena. Danaya tells him that she will go to Halconia immediately. Upon hearing this, Bagwis asks to go with Danaya. Bagwis carries Danaya on their flight to Halconia. They finally arrive in Halconia. Danaya suggested that they should split up to look for Mercurio faster. Bagwis refuses but Danaya walks away from him. Danaya finds an encantado who was caged. She wonders where the Ravena guarding Mercurio was but calls Bagwis and tells him that he found Mercurio. Mercurio asks Danaya to leave but she suddenly hears a growl. The Raven appears and fights Danaya. The Ravena managed to unarm Danaya of her weapons but she picks two bones from a skeleton and uses them as arnis. Danaya beats the Ravena and turned to Mercurio. She tried to unlock the cage but her opponent rose up and sucks Danaya's energy. Danaya gets weaker and weaker. Bagwis attacks the Ravena. The Ravena lets go of Danaya. Bagwis and the Ravena fight. He manages to kill the Ravena. Danaya and Bagwis free Mercurio and Danaya asks him if he has the cure for Mila. Mercurio gives a box to the Sang'gre and Danaya thanks him but he thanks her instead. Mercurio leaves away in a flash. Danaya puts her hand on Bagwis and they orb away to Avila. Danaya and Bagwis finally arrive in Avila. Dakila asks them to hurry because there are more butterflies by the second. Danaya spread dust from the box given by Mercurio over Mila's body. After a while, Danaya tells Dakila that nothing seems to happen. Danaya was afraid that everything that they have done was wasted. Danaya, together with Bagwis and Dakila, goes back to Mila's room to find that the butterflies are getting lesser. Danaya finds hope for Mila. Mila's hand slightly moves. She wakes up to see Danaya. She said that she must have gone crazy, seeing the creatures around her. Danaya gives Mila something to drink. Lira insists of leaving but Dakila tells her to rest first. Lira stood up. Danaya tells her about who she really is. Danaya talks to Bagwis and tells him that she has lost her Earth Gem. He asks how this happened and Danaya tells him about Avilan. Danaya asks Mila what was going on and Mila agreed to go with her to Encantadia to meet her mother. Danaya tells Mila that if she wants to go to Encantadia, she must forget about Anthony. Danaya tells her that as a future queen, she must never fall in love. Mila said that she only wanted to go to Encantadia to meet her mother but she doesn't want to be a queen. Bagwis finds Danaya worried. Danaya tells him that she is worried. He asks if he feels danger and she said yes. Bagwis and Danaya accompany Mila to Anthony's house. Mila and Anthony talk. Later, Mila told Anthony that she has to leave. Anthony insists of going with her but Danaya walks behind him and knocks him unconscious. Mila asks her why she did that but Danaya said that Anthony is a distraction and insists that she can't love Anthony. Danaya insisted that they should leave before someone sees them. They hear Carmen and they leave but Lira bends down to get Anthony's necklace. In Avila, Lira looks at the Anthony's necklace. Bagwis asked her if it belongs to the guy in the mortal world they just visited. She said it belongs to Anthony. She said that it is as if that Danaya has a heart of stone. Bagwis said that Danaya is just abiding the rules of Lireo. Danaya, just outside the room, hears all this. Danaya and Dakila are talking when suddenly, an eagle landed. It communicated with Dakila. It was Avilan. It said that Danaya should go to his grave in Avila. Bagwis would take them to Avilan's grave. They reach Avilan's grave and Danaya starts digging. Mila wanted to help but Bagwis stopped her. Danaya, seeing that Mila and Bagwis were doing nothing, called Bagwis and asked for help. Bagwis said that she should work alone because she was the one summoned by Avilan. Lira and Bagwis smile at each other. Danaya, still digging, was getting tired. She said the job would be easier if she had the gem of earth. A glow comes from Avilan's grave. Danaya finds the medallion. She shows it to Bagwis and Mila. Upon returning to Encantadia, she soon found out what has happened in Lireo. That Amihan is held captive while Pirena and the Hathors rule over Lireo. Bagwis returns to Avila, telling Danaya that help would come from the Mulawins if the Diwatas needed it. Lira then escapes from Danaya to look for her mother, Amihan. Danaya later finds Amihan(Hitano helped her escape due to a deal made by Alena) with Banak and Nakba surrounded by Hathors. She along with her sisters fight and defeat the Hathors and go to the Mandirigmas camp where the surviving Lirean soldiers and Mandirigmas were hiding. To retrieve Lira from Lireo, Danaya calls the Mulawins for help. After fighting the Hathors and making deals with Pirena, the Diwatas and Mulawins failed to retrieve Lira. Danaya soon realized that the Pashnea started dying, and that she had feared what has happening to Encantadia. By reason that the Brilyante ng Lupa was lost, the plants and animals started to die. She then went to the human world with Avilan to retrieve her Brilyante. She went to the sea and used a spell to create a bubble around her so she can freely breath and travel the ocean. While looking for her gem, she met a dolphin that helped her search for the brilyante. Pirena found out about this and sent a Water creature with the use of the Brilyante ng Tubig to prevent from finding the lost gem. Danaya and the dolphin both attacked and defeated the water creature and found the brilyante. She immediately went back to Encantadia, finding out that all the animals and plants are alive and well once more. Book 3 - Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas After being revived Aquil again showed his love for Danaya, and after her reign, Danaya and Aquil got married and had a daughter together. After Lira chose the path of love, thereby going back to the land of the mortals to be with Anthony, she renounced the throne and let her mother and three other Ashtis (aunt) to decide who would be the next matriarch of Encantadia. The Sang'gres and Lira all looked at Pirena who just smiled and said, "I once ruled, but the outcome was unpleasant." Then, asked Imaw who would rule next. He replied, "If Pirena refuses, Alena will be made queen." With this, Ybarro disagreed and contradicted the statement by Imaw, stating that she cannot be the Queen of Lireo because he will make her the Queen of Sapiro. And he proceeded to ask her hand by then. Lastly, the only viable choice for the title was Sang'gre Danaya, who by the way, lost Aquil in the battle against the Hathors. At first she doubted her capabilities as a queen, but with Pirena's blessing, she was encouraged and agreed to be Amihan's successor, becoming the Queen of Lireo. In Etheria, she will lead the other three sang'gres in battle against their new enemies - the three Etherians who came out of the portal in Episode 138. During the last war of Encantadia, she faces her gabay-diwa, Sari-a at the Lirean front. She gained the jewel of earth back as Amihan had killed Ether and Sari-a apologized to her panginoon (Lord in Filipino) because of what she had done to Encantadia. In a few years, she renounced her throne to Lireo to Cassandra and reunites with Aquil, her love and her daughter. Family Affiliation Danaya is the fourth and youngest daughter of Minea. Pirena and Amihan are her half sisters while Alena is her full-blooded sister. Her father was Enuo, a rebel diwata who knows much about Encantadia's plant life and vegetation. He is also excellent in curing diseases or wounds, Personality "Hindi kumikilala ng dugo ang ambisyon". --Danaya on Pirena The youngest of Minea's daughters and the keeper of the Jewel of Earth, Danaya is a feisty and cunning fighter whose loyalty to the throne and laws of Lireo is absolute. Because of her relative youth, she is prone to mischief and petty arguments (especially with her niece Lira), but always has her heart (and mind) in the right place. Romantic Involvement Aquil, the deceased head of the army of Lireo, was Danaya's love interest. They were teased by Apek and Wantuk when they hug and flirt with each other. Later on, Lira tricked Danaya into saying "I love you" to Aquil. Lira told Danaya that it was something a girl says to a boy if she hates him. Abilities and weapons All Sang'gres have innate abilities inherent only to the royalty of the Diwata race. These powers cannot be stripped from them and known as their primary magical skills. * Teleportation-''' this is a form of teleportation common to all Sang'gres. This ability allows them to magically be transported from one place to another so as long as they know the place where they will be going. However, this power is inaccessible when a Sang'gre is physically bound. * '''Elemental Powers- destined to be the future bearer of the Brilyante ng Lupa, (Earth Jewel), Danaya has control over everything connected to it. She can summon plants to aid her in battle and can even communicate to animals. Her powers are not just limited to the Encantadia's biosphere as she can manipulate the movement of Earth, itself, causing massive earthquakes and erecting earth-made structures. However, this power can be stripped from her if the Brilyante falls into the wrong hands. * Transmogrification-''' Danaya can shapeshift into form of animal or plant. * '''Flight- This ability is revealed in Etheria. She can use her powers connected to the Earth to repel the force of gravity acting on her, allowing her to levitate, and at some point, even fly. This ability is manifested by a golden brown cloud appearing under her feet. * Healing- Sang'gre Danaya can heal any type of wound(not very deep and serious wound). * Revive-She could revive herself by making herself part of the earth then be revived when she is healed Weapons * Arnis sticks- Though Danaya can use swords and other arsenals as shown in Etheria when they lost their jewels, her weapon of choice are a pair of arnis sticks. As her powers correspond to the Earth, it is understandable that her weapon is something made from trees that she is affiliated with. She has two arnis sticks . * Brilyante ng Lupa- though not technically designed for battle, the jewel blesses its keeper with special abilities, which are, in the case of the Earth Jewel, the ability to heal. Danaya was born having the ability to tap into its powers and when the time came that she was tasked to be its guradian, her powers greatly increased and her connection the the earth strengthened. Gallery Danaya.jpg|Danaya in her warrior form. Encantadia+-+Danaya+-+Tagapangalaga+ng+Brilyante+ng+Lupa-4-.jpg|Danaya's poster Costume design 5 by atongwali.jpg|Danaya's costume design for Etheria Category:Encantadia Category: Encantadia Characters Category: Etheria Characters Category: Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:Book 3 Characters